Courage
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: Jaden Yuki didn't know what he was thinking when he approached the kid with a kuriboh, but he doesn't regret anything . Disclaimer: Don't own YU-GI-OH, or Harry Potter. I only own the plot.
1. Jaden's POV

The first time Jaden sees the two he's half asleep on the bus.

It was just another day in this gloomy country he happened to have stopped in. The money was a hassle to deal with and the people gave him odd looks for his speech and clothes.

But he ignored that and spent most of his time just sight seeing. However, he couldn't quite ignore the child with what looked to be a kuriboh currently eating an entire bucket of fried chicken. Rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep he was quite surprised to see that the kuriboh wasn't a figment of his imagination. There really was a Kuriboh gorging itself on chicken.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery he's found, he got up from his chair and headed over to the child.

"I didn't know Kuribohs could eat such a large amount of chicken." "Then you haven't met this one yet." The boy looked over to the side. Jaden was frozen at those sharp emerald green eyes boring into his soul.

"Who are you?" "Little old me? My name's Jaden Yuki, The next King of Games!" He struck a pose. "You seem more like a king of fools then of games." He toppled over. "You're so cold. What's your name?" He watched the younger stroke the fur of his Kuriboh. "I'm Harry. Just Harry." "Well just Harry, you seemed to be sitting all alone so I've decided to keep you company!"

"Will you keep bothering me with your cheerfulness?" "Of course." "Oh."

Harry, as Jaden realised after being forced to buy another bucket for the greedy Kuriboh, was quite a quiet child. And very small. For a five year old kid he sure was tiny.

"It's getting late, my uncle and aunt will start to worry." He said the words with such distain that Jaden thought for sure he was gonna start swearing.

"Ah that sucks, will I see you tomorrow then?" Harry seemed confused. "You actually want to see me again?" "Of course, you're one interesting kid." Jaden gave him a grin as they parted ways, unknowing of the bond beginning to form between them.

They see each other for several more days until Harry lets it spill that his home life isn't so great. It reminds Jaden of his own life and, wanting to not let that happen to such a bright child, bought him his first set of cards.

"These are really popular back home. Not so much here though." Harry gapped at the assortment of different booster packs and deck boxes he was given. "I know they aren't as cool as a toy-" "Thank You!" Jaden nearly fell over as the small body crashed into his own.

He gave a soft chuckle and ruffled the kid's hair. "It was my pleasure. Now come on, that deck won't build itself!"

"Harry, if I could take you away from this place would you come with me?" The longer he stayed the more he wanted to steal Harry away. He couldn't do that and risk charges, so he went with a different approach.

Little Harry with his doe eyes pulls at his heart strings. "you'd actually want me to come with you?" "I mean if you don't want to-" "No! I do! But, what about my current guardians? Won't they be mad?"

"Kid, they don't seem to care about you at all. I'd like to give you what I wasn't given until later in my life." "What's that?" "A friend."

Getting custody over Harry wasn't as hard as he thought, they just threw the child onto him and ran out the court room.

The two spent the next few hours signing papers and getting passports done before heading to Jaden's hotel room and sleeping the night away.

Harry Yuki, formerly Harry Potter, was ecstatic that he was leaving the country with his new father, shuffling his deck excitedly as he sat in his seat on the airplane.

Jaden himself was in a daze, him a father? That was a dream he thought was miles away from reality. But here he was now, sitting next to his new son and on a plane to his next adventure.

He let a smile grow on his face he watched the younger scold the Kuriboh in his lap.

"He eat all your cookies again?" "Yeah, the little greedy monster." It was said monster that led the two meeting, Jaden doesn't regret a single second.

End?

 **Authors note: I'm not sure if this will stay a one-shot or if I should expand on it more.**

 **Leave a message/like if you want me to continue.**

 **Until then.**


	2. Harry's POV

**I don't anything except the plot.**

The first time Harry meets the strange man is when he's stuck outside with his Kuriboh. Having been locked out of the house until dark, Harry had been pestered by his companion to buy some food. The sneaky little thing had stolen several pounds from his aunt and uncle, making him a bit nervous that they might find out he took their money.

But they didn't voice any concern over the cash so he let Kuriboh continue on. Upon purchasing the bucket of greasy fried meat the two sat quietly in a seat on a bus Harry didn't remember ever boarding. He wasn't really focused on anything at the moment until he heard a voice from above.

" I didn't know Kuribohs could eat such a large amount of chicken." He couldn't help but snort. "Then you haven't met this one yet." Harry turned to face the speaker, eyes sharp. He watched as the man froze in place as his talent of reading a person took effect.

The speaker seemed to have snapped out of his daze. "Who're you?" Harry didn't want to come off rude, but he was wary of this stranger. "Little old me? The name's Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" He watched the older strike a pose. A sweat drop appeared over his head. 'And I thought he was an adult.'

"You seem to be more like a king of fools than of games." The man toppled over. "That was so cold. What's your name? If you don't mind me asking?" The boy seemed to become a bit shy. Stroking the warm fur of his Kuriboh he answered. "I''m Harry. Just Harry." "Well just Harry, you seemed to be all alone so I've decided to keep you company." Harry frowned.

'Why is he so hyper?' "Are you gonna be cheerful the entire ride?" "Of Course!" "I figured as much."

Making the older male buy Kuriboh another bucket made the whole trip better in his opinion.

"It's getting late, my aunt and uncle will start to worry if I'm not back." 'Like they ever cared before.' "Ah that's to bad, Can we meet up tomorrow then? If you're free?" Harry was surprised. "You'd actually want to hang out with me?" 'The freak no one wants?' "Of course! You're one interesting kid." The grin Jaden gave him warmed his heart. Parting ways Harry headed back to Pivet Drive with a lighter heart then before.

Over the course of a few days he accidentally let slip his home life to Jaden. He felt so comfortable with the older male that he let out what was on his mind without thinking. Harry had to hold Jaden back when he declared he would go and talk with his guardians. "It's not worth it Jaden." He could see that it broke others heart to not be able to help. Harry didn't know what to say to him. But Jaden seemed to have different ideas in mind as he brought the smaller to a store where he then proceeded to purchase booster pack after booster pack until he had quite a few to make one or several decks. Harry had amazed, clutching his gifts to his chest. He thanked the other repeatedly, thankful for something that wasn't broken, old, smelly or used.

Jaden and himself had spent hours trying to build decks, Kuriboh watching over them while eating a pear.

It was after Jaden's second week in Britain that he dropped a bombshell. "Harry, if I could take you away from this place would you come with me?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Someone wanted him! Him! The freak the neighbours talked about, the kid no one wanted to play with, the delinquent the teachers hated. This man, a man he barely knew for a few days wanted him, a nobody.

"You actually want me to come with you?" "You don't have to-" " No! I do want to come, but" He felt tears gathering in his eyes. "What about my current guardians?" "Kid, they don't seem to really want you. I wanna give you something I didn't have till I was older." "What was it?" "A friend." 'But also a family.' Harry read what he hadn't said. Tears fell as he tackled the other with a hug. Jaden let him, not minding the water soaking his shirt. "Now let's go talk to those guardians of yours, hm?" Harry nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

Watching Jaden receive custody over him was like a dream, the paperwork however felt like a nightmare. They spent hours gathering need information to get passports and such done before they headed out. And as they crashed on Jaden's hotel bed Harry felt like his life was changing for the better.

He had been given a choice to change his last name to better fit his new father's one, so he decided to wing it and changed it. Harry Yuki sounded nice, unlike his other name that reminded him of his previous life. Now a changed person he sat excited in his airplane seat as they began their adventure elsewhere.

"Kuriboh! You ate my cookies again! I was saving them for later!" Harry scolded the creature quietly, not wanting to draw any attention. "He eat all your cookies?" "Yeah, the greedy little thing."

But it was because of him that he met his new father, so he wasn't really mad at him. Who knew buying chicken would lead him to a whole new life? Harry gazed up at his father with an awed look, feeling inside his gut that he was gonna enjoy his new life.

In a castle hidden behind wards a scroll filled with names suddenly unraveled and the name 'Harry Potter' was burned off and replaced with 'Harry Yuki.'

It wouldn't be till many years later that the wizarding world gets the shock of a life time.


	3. chapter 1

"Your Kuriboh can really put away those burgers." Jaden watched in both awe and worry as the little fur ball shoved another one into his mouth.

"He does it a lot for some reason." Harry wasn't at all fazed as the ten large burgers he ordered were gobbled up by a hungry Kuriboh. "Didn't he just eat a whole two buckets of chicken before we got here?" "He says they were a snack." "Unbelievable."

The two were sitting in a little diner located somewhere in Italy, having just arrived a few days ago. "How are you liking the traveling so far?" He asked, trying to not focus Kuriboh inhaling burgers half it's size at a rapid pace.

"It's great! Better than I could've imagined!" Harry was excited to be raving with his new father, already he was learning things not many kids his age learned. Like the fact his father was a huge nerd for Duel monsters, and that whenever Kuriboh stole his fried shrimp he'd curse like a sailor.

"I don't like that smirk on your face, what are you plotting?" "I'm not plotting anything, just remembering things." "I'm almost to afraid to ask." Harry picked up a fry. "Then don't." "You're such a sassy little brat, you know that right?" The smaller of the two merely looked at Kuriboh who let out a satisfied burp.

Giving a few chirps that had Harry laughing the two left the diner and headed back to their hotel. "Where are we headed next?" "I was thinking Germany, they've got some things I'd like to check out." "Duel monster cards?" "Possibly." Settling in for the night the two headed off to dreamland.

"I think that Kuriboh of yours is a bad example." "Why do you say that?" "The both of you are currently hanging from a window, tied up with bedsheets." Jaden looked at the scene he had come to upon returning from a meeting he had.

'Seems like these two got bored.' He sweat dropped as he watched Harry struggle to free himself.

"I thought it'd would be fun." "Well, looks like it wasn't." Kuriboh floated a little ways from his master, giggling into his green paws.

"Glad you're enjoying my pain buddy." Jaden chuckled under his breath before he headed inside. "Hey! Don't leave me out here!"

"Son of a-" Harry laughed into his hands as he watched Kuriboh bolt out from the kitchens, Jaden right at his heels. "Get back here you little thief!" "Must have stolen his shrimp again. He'll never learn." Going back to his book, the now eight year old was really invested in what the chapters held. Inside were tips and tricks to the game his father was so obsessed about, making Harry really want to learn more.

Jaden looked up from where he was currently trying, and failing, to retrieve his shrimp. "You wanna learn about duel monsters? Well it's about time!" "How'd you guess?" "Well you are holding a book that clearly reads on the cover, Duel Monsters: a guide to the game." Harry closed his book and looked away.

"Ah you don't have to embarrassed."

"Back off! You smell like fish."

"Dad..." "Hm?" "What are you doing?" Harry sweat dropped as he watched his father and Kuriboh play a game of poker.

"We're dueling for the last plate of fried shrimp." "That's not dueling." "Oh. No wonder I keep losing." He sighed as Kuriboh let out a cackle and set down a flush. "Damnit!" Jaden threw his cards up and pouted.

"Can't believe I lost to that floating hairball." "You do realise Kuriboh was cheating, right?" He watched the news sink into his father's head. The man bolted upright with a yell. "That little-" He raced into the kitchen.

Harry shook his head. "It's times like these that I think I'm the adult here." There was a crash, then a squeal as they hit the ground. "Oh boy."


	4. Chapter 2

The letter had not arrived until after the trio had gotten back to the hotel.

They had just traveled from France and were currently taking a break in a small city outside Italy. An owl was perched by the window, a white envelope in it's claws.

Wary, Jaden had opted to be the one to retrieve it, not wanting anything nasty to harm Harry. The owl seemed reluctant to let go of it's package, but one quick scare from Yubel had sent the bird screening out the window letter forgotten.

"Did you really have to scare it that bad?" Harry scolded the scowling Duel monster spirit while Jaden looked over the letter.

"Mr. . Room 106, Hotel San Paolo. Marina Di Pisciotta Campania, Italy. That's mad creepy." He broke the wax seal and red aloud:

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Yuki, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. Whoa, that dude's got a lotta titles in his name."

Harry took some of the papers from his dad.

"What's all this? Magic? I'm so lost."

"You and me both kid."

"It says they await my owl, what could that mean?"

"It means we gotta look for that one that Yubel scared off." They looked out to the darkening sky. "This is gonna be a long night." "Oh boy."

After spending two hours searching they finally found the bird, hidden away in a tree several miles away from their hotel.

"So, we just write to them?"

"That would be wise."

"But we're leaving in two days, they won't make it."

"If they're magical as they said, they might be able to catch up with us." Harry seemed unsure even as he tied the letter to the owl.

"We'll just have to see won't we?"

"Uh huh." They watched as the bird flew off into the dark. "Now, you up for a duel?" "Always!" "Then let's duel!"

"Uh," Jaden's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at the person standing before the door.

Having been woken up way to early, (" You call waking up at 11 am early?! You've got issues dad.") his brain wasn't really functioning properly. So imagine his surprise at seeing a stern grey haired woman at his hotel door with a large bearded man beside her.

"Dad? Who's at the door- Holy hell!" Harry jumped back to hide behind his father. "Dad, what the hell?"

"Don't look at me, I don't have a clue."

"Perhaps I can explain a thing or two." The woman spoke up, causing the two to jump. "Oh yeah, where are our manners. You guys are from Hogwash right?"

"It's Hogwarts and yes, we are." Jaden lead them to the small living room where Kuriboh and Hane Kuriboh were busy trying to out eat each other.

"Damnit! How'd he get out?" Cursing softly he walked over to the two monsters and proceeded to whack Kuriboh over the head.

"You will not corrupt Hane Kuriboh with your antics, you hear me?!" Jaden scowled at the wingless Kuriboh, who merely tossed him a smirk with his eyes and went back to eating.

He sighed. Seeing the looks on the two guests face he apologised. "Sorry about him, he's usually in the bedroom or in Harry's deck, little bugger must have gotten out again." He began to clean up their mess.

"What in the world is he?"

"He's a duel monster spirit, what you don't have those in your magic society?"

"Well, just the ones that kill people."

"That's a real shame." Harry joined them with four cups of coffee.

"Sorry we don't have any tea, Dad says only old people drink the stuff but I've seen him sneak in a sip." "Hush, that's a secret you brat. Don't go spilling it."

The woman cleared her throat. "As much fun it is to watch you two we should really get down to business." The room quieted.

"Now, your letter red that you had some concerns about all this magic stuff correct?" They nodded. "Very well, as you know I am Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress and teacher of transfiguration. This beside me is Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and keeper of keys of Hogwarts."

Jaden and Harry both bowed, as was custom in Japan. "Hello, I'm Yuki Juudai, or Jaden Yuki in english. This is my son Harry Yuki." Harry smiled.

"We had sen the owl as requested, but we have questions concerning a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well, how did the owl find us? We've been on the road for days."

"The letters sent out have been written with special ink that lets them write the address of the receiver if they are unable to be found. The owls are magic so they are able to fly very far." Harry nodded.

"About this boarding school thing, is there any way I could come?"

"None that I'm aware of, parents of students are to leave their children on the train and head home."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Jaden sipped his coffee.

McGonagall frowned at his response. "Parents aren't allowed-"

"That's no problem for me." He gave the two a piercing glare over his cup.

The two adults felt shivers up their spines as the warm brown eyes staring at them melted away to show heterochromia green and orange eyes. The cold look in them froze the two in place.

"I will not leave MY Harry with a bunch of strange magic wielders I don't know. I will be coming with him whether it is allowed or not."

Harry could see the sweat begin to drip from their faces, so in pity he tapped his dad's shoulder. "Dad, you're channeling Yubel again." It's happened before, once when they were back in England, the other when he was nearly kidnapped by shadow duelists.

The colour faded from his eyes, leaving the normal brown one in their place. Jaden chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

McGonagall and Hagrid spared a glance to each other. Just who was this man, that held so much power with just a stare?

They were worried for the Wizarding world if this man and his son agreed to join, they would have a lot on their hands.

McGonagall could feel a migraine beginning to form at the chaos these two were gonna cause. 'Oh Merlin, spare me.'


	5. Chapter 3

Several days later they found themselves walking through the busy streets of London looking for 'The Leaky Cauldron.' "What kind of name is that? Isn't having a leaky cauldron bad or something?"

"Don't over think it dad, your tiny brain might explode."

"Hey!" Harry snickered into his fist as they rounded a corner.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. "Dad, did you see that?" "See what?" Jaden searched for what captured his son's attention. "That building over there-" Harry grabbed his hand.

Before their eyes an image of a shady looking building appeared. He smacked his head. "It's a magic thing, so of course it's hidden." Jaden let Harry drag him into the bar.

The inside of the building remind the two of the old abandoned houses they visited in america. The walls appeared greasy and the tables were old fashioned.

There were people clothed in outdated clothes, "I really hope I'm not supposed to wear that."

"Knowing this place you might end up in a dress."

"Ah man." They approached the bar where a man stood cleaning a glass cup, well he wasn't really his wand was doing much of the work. 'Jeez these wizards are lazy.'

The thought rang through their minds as Harry cleared his throat. "Can I help you boys with something?"

"Ah yes, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the alley, do you?"

"Ah, a muggleborn. First year in Hogwarts? Follow me then." He led them to the back. "Er, there's nothing here." The man merely pulled his wand out and tapped a few of the bricks.

The walls carved in until they revealed an entrance. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, I do hope you enjoy the sight. If you need anything else, just call for Tom."

"Thank you!" Harry beamed at the man before he dragged the frozen form of his father into the sea of people. "First things first, we need money."

The Goblins, in Harry's opinion, were the funniest group of beings they've ever met.

As soon as they walked into the bank, every alarm had went off causing several guards to come and lead them to the head boss, Ragnok, who then proceed to make the entire hour and a half very memorable.

Harry wished he had a camera to film what transpired before him.

Kuriboh and Ragnok had sat down before the other and pulled out large bottles of liquor.

They then proceed to drink the other under the table. Jaden had left at the start to collect their money, being a responsible adult for the first time. Meanwhile Harry just watched as they drank bottle after bottle until Ragnok tapped out.

Kuriboh gave annoyed chirps before settling on top of Harry's head.

"You know this guy Kuriboh?"

"Kuri kuri."

"Whoa, you knew him that long? You're old." Kuriboh whacked him over the head.

"As much fun as this is, we best be going. Wouldn't want the stores to get to crowded."

"Oh yeah! Bye Mr. Ragnok, hope to see you again." He really liked the goblins, they were much more interesting then the wizards.

"Why the hell do I have to wear a dress?" Harry wasn't as excited as he was before.

Jaden and Kuriboh were off to the side watching him get measured for the uniform. The seamstress was giving him a sink eye from her corner. Once he was all done the trio headed off to their next location.

"What next?"

"How about a wand?"

"You pick an easy one while we've got books and the like to pick up? Oh boy." Jaden rubbed his chin in thought.

"How about you and Kuriboh head off without me, I'll get your books and the like."

"You sure you can be trusted with that?"

"Why do you doubt me so?" Harry turned away from his father's pouting face. "Let's just all go together, I'd rather leave the alley without you having destroyed something."

"That was the one time!"

Ollivanders gave the three a strange vibe as they entered the store.

Boxes and boxes littered the entire area, some nearly tipping over. Harry gazed at where he felt a sudden spike of energy coming from his left. A moment later an old man appeared.

"Oh, seems like you saw me coming. What a shame."

'This guy likes freaking out his customers?' They already were off on a bad start. "Ah Harry Potter, I was wondering when you'd step into my shop-"

"Gonna have to stop you there, my name isn't Potter, it's Yuki. Get it right or get recked." Ollivander blinked at him before he cleared his throat. "Yes, I remember every wand I sold-"

"If you're gonna go on about my parent's wands I'm gonna head off and come back another day." "Don't you want to learn something about your parents?" Harry gave the man a deadpanned look.

"You shouldn't bother the dead, they don't appreciate it. My parents are gone, I've moved on. Jaden is my new father. No one else."

The entire hour was spent in awkward silence as they went through wand after wand. Harry felt a tingle race up his hand, kinda like when he summons his monsters from their cards to his hands.

He gazed at the slightly longer than average black wand with red highlights on the side. Ollivander gave the wand a weird look. "Never in all my life would I ever see that wand sold."

"How come?"

"It's got a temperament unlike any I've seen, almost like a raging dragon." He rang them up.

"The wood is blackthorn, but the core is most unusual." Harry looked up as he got an image of a horned-rabbit pass through his mind.

" It's an antler of a jackalope. Most used in the americas but this wand was an experiment done by my father centuries ago. How odd." Harry didn't think so, knowing a special card laid in his deck that might have been the reason for the wand.

"Anywho, that'll be seven galleons." He handed the money to the man and the two departed back to the Leaky Cauldron to rent a room out for the rest of the summer.

"So, what do you think?" Jaden shuffled through his deck as Harry cleaned his teeth. The boy looked at his father through the mirror. "This place is weird, even for us."

"You want weird? I'll take you to Duel Academy, now that's a weird place." Harry looked over.

"Are we ever gonna go?"

"Maybe, If we can leave that school of yours to go."

"They must have holidays right? We could go than, I wanna meet this girl you always talk about." Jaden blushed "W-what are you talking about? There's no girl!"

"Why are you denying it? You always go on and on about this Alexis character. She must be pretty sweet to caught your attention."

"I'm gonna reck you!" Harry laughed as his father leapt up from the floor and ran at him. "Come here!" Kuriboh cracked an eye open to watch the two wrestle on the floor.

Seeing their smiling faces and hearing their laughter, the monster closed his eyes again and fell asleep, happy with his work.


	6. Chapter 4

A few days later found the trio wandering the train station looking for platform 9 3/4. "I think we got tricked." "You always jump to conclusions to fast dad, maybe it's hidden somewhere." Jaden grumbled as he hauled the shrunken trunk over his shoulder.

"It's a good thing we asked Tom to shrink the luggage, or we'd be in a serious situation." The bartender also taught him the spell, making their packing way easier than before.

"Kuri Kuri." Kuriboh called for their attention. "What is it you flying ball of fur?" Harry winced.

His father had a rough night the day before, Kuriboh had stolen all his fried shrimp and had made a mess of his favourite jacket. It was only thanks to Tom that the duel monster wasn't sent to the shadow realm.

'I should learn that cleaning spell too, so something like that doesn't happen.' "Kuri!" He looked to where the monster was pointing. "Ah, these wizards sure like their secrets." "What is it?" Harry grabbed his father's hand.

"They made the entrance to the station invisible to muggle eyes." Indeed the wall he pointed at shimmered, showing that there was something there. Jaden made a noise of annoyance before he stormed toward the pillar.

"Damn, I really hope I don't look stupid walking into a brick wall." "It's a pillar, the worst thing that could happen is a bloody nose." Jaden glared at his grinning son before staring back at the pillar.

Taking a deep breath, he raced forward- And went right through the pillar. "Whoa, what a rush." He gazed up at the magnificent red steam engine train docked in the station.

Crowds of people were gathered around, wishing their children safe passages. "Jeez, you think getting here early would mean less of a crowd." Harry called as he entered right behind him.

Throwing his father a smile the pre-teen strode toward the train, both tickets in hand. "Now hurry up, you can gawk later."

"Ugh, I'm so tired."

"You're always tired." Harry turned the page of the book he was reading. Jaden was spread out on the other bench, head resting on an annoyed Kuriboh.

"Why don't you take a nap? We've got two more hours before it's time to depart, it'll kill time." He looked over at his father, who appeared to be dozing off.

He sighed. 'I knew we shouldn't have left early.'

" _What's wrong little prince?"_ Harry looked up at the voice. "Ah, hello Yubel." The tall duel spirit gazed down at him with a strange look. " _You seem upset little prince, did that fool of a king upset you?"_ He couldn't for the life of him know why Yubel calls him a prince, or his father a king.

'Must be a past thing.' His father never really went into detail of his last year at duel academy, only that it was a life changing one. "No Yubel, he hasn't done anything yet. It's just, I take up so much of his time, he could be out there exploring the world not be cage like some bird." Harry felt horrible. He didn't want his father to be upset, the man already went through so much.

Yule was quiet as he vented what was on his mind. " _Have you spoken to the king about this little prince?"_ "It's never really crossed my mind." The years of his treatment at the Dursley's still lingered in his mind, making him more resilient to talk about his problems.

Yule hummed in thought. " _These thoughts have plagued your mind?"_

 _"_ Only recently they've become an annoyance."

" _You should speak to the king soon little prince, before these thoughts consume you."_

"I will, thanks Yubel." Throwing the youngest Yuki a look the spirit vanished.

Harry let out a relieved breath. He liked Yubel, she remains him of the knights his father would tell stories about. A loud hungry meow resonated throughout the cabin. He chuckled as a cat head poked out from his father's bag.

"You hungry Pharaoh?" The large cat squirmed his way out and hopped onto his lap. Harry ran his fingers through the soft fur. "I believe the trolly lady will be here soon, from what I've heard." And indeed not a few minutes later a cheery plump woman came passing by.

"My, you two are awfully early on the train,we won't be leaving for another two hours or so." "That's fine, you have any snacks?" Harry couldn't pass up a chance like this.

His father was passed out on the bench, leaving him the time and effort to collect anything he wanted. The woman laughed lightly. "Of course dear, what would you like?"

"I'll take one- no make that two of everything." His father would eat the entire pile if he merely bought one of everything. "Alrighty, that'll be 40 gallons." He handed her the money and settled back into his seat.

Giving the pestering cat a nibble at his treat, Harry split the candies into two piles then stashed away the one for later. "Let's see here, oh! Chocolate frogs." He ripped open the packaging and gasped as the frog leapt out of it's prison and landed right infant of Pharaoh.

The poor frog didn't even blink as it was gobbled up by the hungry cat. "I don't think chocolate is good for cats." But he's seen the cat eat worse than that, so it probably won't kill him.

Grabbing another one he made sure to slowly open the wrapping and grab the frog before it jumped. The thing wiggled as he held it up to his mouth.

Harry bit down on it's head, stopping the enchantment on it. "Wonder who thought it would be good to make a chocolate frog jump around like a real one?" He put off eating the rest and settled back onto the bench for a nap.

'Man, wish I had more space.' The cabin seemed to groan as it followed his mental wish. Harry's eyes widen when he felt the bench widen and connect to the bench his father was on.

Stretching his arms, he pulled the blinds on the door down and snuggled into his father's side. Pharaoh jumped up and settled by his feet. Yubel appeared quietly above them, scanning the cabin for any threats before departing.

The room groaned quietly as it summoned a sign over the door reading, 'Do Not Disturb.' Magic swirled around the two slumbering in the cabin, coating them in it's energy.

It would be hours before the train finally leaves the station, and another few before it reaches Hogwarts, but for now the duo slept peacefully unaware of the things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes before the train departed there was a knock at the door. Harry rubbed his eyes groggily as he got up from the rather comfortable bench. Making sure his father was still asleep he ventured to the door to see who was disturbing them.

"What?" He knew in the back of his mind that he was being rude, but he was still half asleep. A bucket of water was dumped over his head, waking him up entirely.

"My, my dear brother of mine, looks like we found a lonely firstie." "It would appear so dear brother." Two red headed twins stood out before him. Harry blinked at him owlishly.

"It seems we shocked him a little George," "It seems so Fred." The twins were all smiles, reminding Harry of the toon cards he owned. "Is there something you both wanted?" "We were just looking for a compartment to hunker down in for a while." He poked a head out from the room.

"There are tons of empty ones-" "We checked them all."

"Nearly all are full." Harry faced them again. "I don't mind as long as you don't be to loud." He let them in. Fred and George paused at the adult laying on his side on one of the benches.

"He's tired, been up since 6." Harry casually lifted his father's head and slid in under it. The twins sat down opposite of him. "So, introductions are in order. I'm Yuki Harry, or in your culture Harry Yuki." He waved at his father's prone body.

"This is my father, Yuki Jaden." One of the twins cleared his throat. "I'm Fred Weasley, the more handsome twin. This is George, the less handsome twin." "Hey!" The two began to bicker, causing Harry to laugh softly. "So you two are twins?"

"It's obvious isn't it? None of us have any blue colour in our hair?"

"No."

"Good." The compartment fell into a peaceful silence, well peaceful when you're with the mischievous Weasley Twins. Harry didn't pay the two much mind as he ran his fingers through Kuriboh's fur.

"Blimey, what's that you got there?" He looked up at the wide eyes of Fred as he stared at the ball of fluff. Harry frowned. "This is Kuriboh, he's my duel spirit." "What's a duel Spirit?"

"You don't know what it what it is?" He seemed a bit shocked that they didn't know. Fred and George merely shook their heads. "Never heard of such a creature."

"You're kidding. Do you know what duel monsters are?"

"Nope."

"We don't really know much about muggle games, our father probably does though." Harry felt extremely bad for his father, who was going to be isolated from his favourite game for a while.

A little while later Harry could feel the train start to move. "Looks like we're leaving the station."

"Finally." They stared out the window for a while before Harry reached into his bag of candies.

"What are you doing?" The question went unanswered as he peeled open a chocolate frog package. Catching it before it hopped away Harry held the treat over his father's nose and waited.

A twitch was seen followed by two brown eyes opening slightly. "At least you didn't pour water on me like last time." Jaden sat up and yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Stealing the candy from his son's out stretched hand he shoved the entire thing into his mouth. Harry coughed at that. " You're gonna choke one day with the way you eat."

"No I won't." Jaden struggled to say over the chocolate in his mouth, but it came out mumbled and not understandable.

Rolling his eyes at his father's antics Harry turned his attention to the twins. "Dad, these are Fred and George Weasley. They came in while you were sleeping." The adult in the cabin swallowed his mouthful before grinning. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Yuki Jaden."

"They know already dad."

"Since when?"

"While you were sleeping." He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Maybe I should stay awake this time." The twins merely watched silently.

"So, what do you lot do for fun around here?" Harry almost regretted asking upon seeing the wicked gleams in their eyes.

"We're the school's tricksters."

"Pranksters."

"All around fun people." They chorused, making Jaden chuckle. "You really found yourself double the trouble huh Harry?"

"You can say that again."

The rest of the trip was spent talking about pranks, and of Duel monsters. ( "What do you mean Duel monsters don't exist in the Wizarding world?!") Jaden, upon hearing that was left sulking in the corner beside Harry.

Kuriboh had settled himself in Harry's lap, gobbling several pieces of candy. Some had even stuck to his fur, causing him to curse as the sticky substance got on his hands.

"Stop eating so much toffee, you'll spoil your dinner." "You sound like a parent Harry." Fred commented as he looked up from their game of chess. Harry had been fascinated by the moving pieces, so had Jaden until he grew bored of the many rules and went back to sulking.

He merely sighed. "I'm the most mature of the trio, my father being a giant child and kuriboh, is like the baby. A very hungry baby." Said fur ball screeched as he mocked him, leaping up and planting himself on Harry's face.

Both Fred and George laughed as he tired to remove the monster from his face.

"Come on Kuriboh, I was only messing around! You aren't a baby!" The fur ball didn't seem to care as he clung tighter to his skin.

"Dad! Help me." Jaden was of no help, laughing his butt off as Harry was knocked over.

"Alright alright." Plucking the screeching creature from his face Jaden settled Kuriboh upon his head.

"So that's why they call you Kuriboh head." Harry rubbed his smarting cheeks. Sitting back onto the bench he gave Kuriboh a suffering look before sighing and staring out the window. The rest of the trip was spent relatively quiet as the twins left an hour later to find their friend, and Jaden once again fell asleep. No one else came by the cabin so Harry was able to get in some light reading before nodding off to sleep once more.

Kuriboh got up from his little nest and floated around the cabin. Yule appeared suddenly, startling the fur ball.

" _Don't do anything that will land you in trouble with the little prince Kuriboh."_ The duel spirit scolded the monster as he rummaged through the bag for some candy. Kuriboh chirped before taking a load of sweets and snuggling in the crook of Harry's neck.

Yule could only shake her head at his antics before vanishing off once more.


End file.
